


Knight's Board: Recompense

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Bad Idea [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Checkmate in Love, Converted Lesbian, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Pyrrha Dominant, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha calls on the favour-in-kind that Weiss and Blake promised her, and the four pledge themselves to each other.Knight's Board (Arkos, Knightshade, White Knight, Purrha, North Pole, Checkmate)Pre-FallComplete, but it won't let me change it to chapter 2 of 2.  Not sure what's going on.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Series: Bad Idea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573672
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha sat on one side of the table in the coffee shop, with Weiss and Blake on the other.

Weiss: What... can we do for you?..

Pyrrha: I believe you know why you're here.

Weiss and Blake: . . .

Pyrrha: If you want to hear me say it, I've come to call in the favour.

Blake: *gulps*

Weiss: Th... the... favour?..

Pyrrha: The one and only. I'm sure you both know what it is I am talking about.

Blake: How can you say that so cheerfully?

Weiss: We... knew... this was coming...

Weiss: *grabs Blake's hand*

Blake: Do we have to do it together?

Pyrrha: Whatever makes you more comfortable.

Blake: *squeezes Weiss' hand*

Weiss: Together, I think...

Pyrrha: Is there anything else I can do to make it more comfortable...

Blake: We are... both... We've never...

Pyrrha: I will guarantee he will be as gentle as he is bold.

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look into each other's eyes*

Weiss: I'll get the hotel room...

Pyrrha: Wonderful!

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look around*

* * *

Pyrrha: *gently pulls Jaune through the hotel by his hand*

Pyrrha: *opens the door to the suite and gently guides Jaune inside*

Pyrrha: *closes and locks the door behind them*

Jaune: *pauses as he sees Weiss and Blake on a couch in their lingerie*

Weiss and Blake: *quickly squeeze each other's hand*

Pyrrha: *walks passed Jaune and up to Weiss, kisses her passionately on the lips*

Pyrrha: *kisses Blake passionately on the lips*

Pyrrha: So, my love, how do you want to start?

Jaune: *pulls off his armour*

Jaune: *walks up to the couch and unzips his fly*

Jaune: Pull it out.

Weiss: *hand nervously approaches his crotch*

Weiss: *nervously slips her hand inside*

Weiss: *fumbles around for a moment, before finding her way into his underwear, and starts to pull it out*

Weiss: *feels it pulse in her hand and quickly pulls away*

Weiss: Is is supposed to do that?

Pyrrha: Only when it's excited to see you.

Weiss and Blake: *watch as it pulses, each pulse seeming to make it slightly bigger*

Blake: How... big... does it get?

Pyrrha: Big enough to make it all the way inside you.

Blake: *recoils as if this had just happened*

Jaune: *waves his hands in front of their faces, and they lean forward*

Jaune: *gently grabs the back of their heads and brings them inches from his cock*

Pyrrha: Now's your chance to get used to it.

Jaune: *pulls their noses until they were a fraction of an inch from his cock*

Pyrrha: Remember this scent, girls. Let it mark you, fill you...

Weiss and Blake: *breathe deeply*

Jaune: Lick.

Blake's tongue was the first to find it's way to his cock, with a nervous Weiss rushing to catch up.

Jaune: *pulls Blake's head back and forth*

Blake: *starts moving up and down his shaft on her own*

Jaune: *lines up Weiss at his cockhead*

Weiss: *licks around the head*

Pyrrha: *kisses Blake on the side of her face*

Jaune (to Pyrrha): Underwear.

Pyrrha: *giggles as she starts to strip*

Pyrrha: *slips in behind the girls on the couch*

Jaune: See who's the most ready.

Pyrrha: *reaches her hand into their underwear and begins to finger them*

Pyrrha: They are both coming along nicely, but if I had to pick a winner*

Blake: *moans onto Jaune's cock*

Jaune: *pulls away*

Blake: *licks the full shaft one last time*

Weiss: *eagerly tries to pull the head back into her mouth as it pulls away*

Jaune: *pulls Blake's legs over the side of the couch*

Jaune: *pulls off Blake' panties, so her quim and ass are on display*

Jaune: *begins to lick her well lubricated snatch*

Pyrrha: *maneuvers Weiss so her legs slipped under the back of Blake's head*

Pyrrha: *breathes over Weiss' ear*

Pyrrha (whispering): Now watch as he takes her.

Jaune: *lines his cock up with Blake's snatch*

Weiss: *gently grabs Blake's head*

Pyrrha: *starts fingering Weiss as she presses her breast into her from behind*

Pyrrha: *gently guide's Weiss head down to Blake, and the two passionately kiss*

Jaune: *slowsly starts to make his way inside of Blake*

Jaune: *slowly pulls away until just the tip was inside, before slowly pushing his way back in*

Jaune: Weiss.

Weiss: *nervously shakes*

Jaune: Play with her breasts.

Weiss: *reaches under Blake to undo her bra*

Pyrrha: *starts to do the same for Weiss*

Weiss: *gently removes her girlfriend's bra as Jaune slowly starts to pick up speed*

Weiss: *begins playing with girlfriend's breasts*

Weiss: *wonders who is panting; it turns out it was everyone*

Blake: *moans every time Jaune thrusts in, at first barely audible, but getting a little louder with each thrust*

Blake lost track of time, every thrust seeming to rob her a little more of her conciousness. Time and time it happened again, until her whole world seemed to shake. She instinctively tried to wrap her legs around him to prevent him from escaping, but alas it was too late. She was now oh-so-empty, with something hot and sticky covering her stomach.

Jaune: That's a talk for another time.

Pyrrha (whispering): Open your eyes.

Weiss: *slowly opens her eyes, only to see Jaune's cock staring at her*

Pyrrha: *gently pushes Weiss' head towards it*

Weiss: *needing no more pursuation, she quickly envelopes him, tasting both him, and the distinctive taste of her girlfriend, on his cock*

Weiss: *finds Jaune's cock gently prodding at the back of her throat*

Jaune: Perhaps another time. Pyrrha?

Jaune: *nods his head towards Blake*

Pyrrha: *slips out from behind Weiss and eagerly rushes over to lick Jaune's remnants from Blake*

Jaune: *pushes Weiss down so that her head was inches from Blake's*

Jaune: *holds their heads together and they start to eagerly kiss*

Jaune: *starts to prod at Weiss' eagerly dripping snatch*

Weiss: *loses all conscious thought as Jaune slowly thrusts in*

* * *

Weiss: *finds someone gently slapping her face*

Pyrrha: Your job is not done yet*

Weiss: Mind... putty...

Weiss: *groans*

Pyrrha: It seems Jaune is the romantic sort, so it's not over until you two cuddle him.

Blake: *starts worming her way backwards*

Weiss: *finds herself almost being picked up until she was seated with Jaune's arm wrapping around her*

Blake: *finds herself in the same position*

Weiss: *eyes start to focus, seeing Pyrrha on her knees in front of the couch*

Pyrrha: You two did fantastically for your first time.

Blake: First time... implies...

Pyrrha: Not going to judge you either way, but if you want me, you have to be Jaune's as well.

Weiss: Mind... putty... can't think...

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the top of the head*

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the top of the head*


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss and Blake nerverously entered the hotel suite, seeing Jaune and Pyrrha seated next to each other at the table. Without looking directly at them, the two made their way over to the table and sat down, holding each other's hand.

Pyrrha: *starts pouring coffee*

Jaune: You two can relax, we're just here to talk.

Blake (looks up): And what do we have to talk about?

Jaune: Only that you two both wrapped your legs around me, trying to stop me from pulling out.

Pyrrha: We shouldn't need to tell you two what could have happened.

Pyrrha: *passes out the coffee*

Weiss and Blake: *look everywhere but across the table*

Jaune: *drinks his black coffee and sighs*

Jaune: So, we kind of have to talk about this.

Weiss and Blake: *looks up at him, but their eyes quickly drop back down*

Jaune: Simple rule. I don't cum in a girl...

Weiss and Blake: *cough*

Jaune: ...unless I know she's going to be here... I'm going to be there...

Pyrrha: He should really give you girls a spanking.

Weiss and Blake: *nervously quiver*

Pyrrha: Do drink your coffee before it gets cold.

Blake: *stirs a cream and sugar into her coffee*

Weiss: *stirs a sugar into her coffee*

Weiss and Blake: *stare at their coffee as they keep stirring it*

Weiss (looks up): What do you want from us?!

Blake: Do we apologize?..

Jaune: There are two possibilities, we either do it again, or we do not.

Weiss and Blake: *look back down and hold hands once again*

Weiss and Blake: *look into each other's eyes*

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look across the table*

Weiss: We really don't know what we're doing... I do apologize for our... lack... of an answer...

Pyrrha: You girls have no reason to apologize.

Jaune: Take your time in deciding.

Jaune: *drinks his coffee*

Pyrrha: *drinks her coffee*

Weiss and Blake: *squeeze each other's hand*

Blake: We might... have got... a bit ahead of ourselves...

Pyrrha: No harm done.

Jaune: Barely...

Blake: What's your problem?

Pyrrha: He wants to know if he should let you into his heart.

Jaune: *drinks his coffee*

Jaune: You girls are precious to me, as friends. But if you want more... I could as well.

Jaune: *stands up and wanders to the window*

Weiss: Wait, is he saying that WE are playing with his heart?

Pyrrha: He's quite the sensitive soul.

Weiss and Blake: *stare into each other's eyes*

Weiss: What would happen to us?

Jaune: *sighs*

Pyrrha: We would care for each other.

Jaune: Forever.

Jaune: *walks back towards the table*

Blake: What, like marriage?

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Jaune: It's not like we can all get married, or anything. But if we promise each other, that would be good enough for me.

Weiss: Does that mean you are going to try and keep us barefoot and pregnant?

Jaune: Just because impregnating you wouldn't be the end of the world, doesn't mean we have to do it, right away.

Weiss: So, you do... want to... sire children with us?

Jaune: Oh, very much. But we're still kids... we can't exactly afford to rent a suite every day. These places are REALLY expensive.

Weiss (smiles): I am quite aware. Huntsmen do make quite reasonable recompense. If we pool our resources, I can guanrantee finances would not be an issue. Even if two or three of us drop out for pertinent reasons. After we build up a nest egg, of course.

Pyrrha: So, no creampies for the near future.

Blake: Wait, does this mean we are agreeing?..

Pyrrha: It certainly sounds like it.

Jaune: So, girls, should I open my hearts to you?

Weiss and Blake: *stares at Jaune's crotch*

Pyrrha: While we can certainly tell what you are thinking, we will need you girls to say it.

Jaune: Individually. Weiss?

Weiss: Oh, good god I want that cock in me.

Jaune: *grabs her face, forcing her to stare into his eyes*

Jaune: Are you willing to do what it takes to get it?

Weiss: *brings her hand up to the drool in the corner of her mouth*

Jaune: *catches her hand, forcing her to stare into his eyes*

Weiss: *tries to nod her head, but finds it still locked in Jaune's hand*

Weiss: Yes.

Jaune: *let's her go and grabs Blake*

Blake: YES!

Jaune: *let's go and unbuckles his pants*

Jaune: *drops his pants around his ankles and steps out of them*

Jaune: *drops his underwear and steps out of them*

Jaune: *get to work*

Weiss and Blake: *places their hands together and grab his member with them*

Pyrrha: *comes up behind Jaune and removes his shirt*


End file.
